staying sane
by super assasin ninja
Summary: Caela Michaels didn't expect to find love after moving to beacon hills especially after her tragic past but when she meets a certain someone or someone's will her world be made anew or will she fall back into the guilt filled abyss she created first fanfic please be nice review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"" I wake up early in the morning round the crack of dawn and-"my alarm blares waking me up out of my peaceful sleep it was the first one id had in months." Knock knock are you up Caela" my sister asked stepping into my room with a wrapped gift in her hands it was sea green my favorite color. "No Nichole but you can come in, you too Luke I know you're out there in the hall." I replied as my brother came In after Nichole a sheepish look and small smile on his face. "happy birthday C" Luke replied throwing a wrapped present my way "thanks guys" I said while catching the shiny green present "umm do you mind giving me a few moments to myself?" I asked running my hands through my long silky red curls " sure" Nichole whispered quietly carefully placing the blue gift on the edge of my bed that she had previously had in her hands and silently left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut a sob broke out of my mouth it was supposed to be a good day, it was my birthday after all but the day would forever be marred as the day my parents died in a horrible car accident. That day was the day I kept dreaming of, I still remember it as if it had happened an hour ago. It was raining and I was upset I had just come back from camp my parents were supposed to pick me up from the airport. Instead when I had stepped of the terminal I saw Luke he was seventeen at the time we were just one year apart. "Sorry mom told me to tell you her car broke down and that dad is stuck in a meeting I got stuck picking you up "he grumbled as he picked up my humongous suitcase and placing it carefully in the trunk of his car. "God this can't be happening they were supposed to meet me so that they could take me Laragia's is pizza" I huffed I was so angry. I jumped into Luke's passenger seat he had just gotten a jaguar f-type for his birthday the car I had always wanted and told mom and dad about since I was twelve I thought maybe I would get a car for my birthday this year instead my crappy parents couldn't even show up "there's no place id-"my phone rang " mom" I yelled into the receiver " what the heck happened I can't believe you guys aren't here right now" " I'm sorry honey well be there at the house when you and Luke get home I'm sorry your father had to work and my Volvo broke down" "whatever I can't believe this I'm really pissed off at you guys right now both of you" I hissed my hand gripping my seatbelt Luke had been speeding ever since we left the airport parking lot apparently he had some band practice thing he had to get to after football practice that he was late to. "I know doll but we love you and happy birthday we have to go the rain is getting heavier bye baby" then I heard the dial tone of a disconnected phone call that was the last thing my mom had ever said to me. About an hour after Luke and I had gotten home and my parents still weren't home we started to worry and it seems we had the right to be on the way across _new hills bridge_ my mom lost control of the wheel of her car and ended up driving of the bridge landing in the ravine underneath it, mom was killed instantly and my dad died in the ambulance on its way to the hospital. That was the worst day of my life and one I hadn't stopped dreaming about since, that was until last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sitting behind my cars steering wheel examining all the students that stood in the front yard of beacon hills high and I was wracked with nervousness and fear. I wasn't afraid of not making friends I was always pretty popular in school even being voted most likable by my classmates at my last school. I was most worried because I found that after my parents had died I didn't really want friends the things I had previously found pleasure in like swimming and cheerleading I didn't care about anymore. All that mattered to me now was school, my family, and what little friends I still had. I slowly opened the door of my black Porsche and took a deep breath 'come on caela you can do this you are awesome and' I was suddenly pulled out of my mental pep talk by a powder blue jeep screeching into the parking space next to mine, shaking my head I got out of my car and closed the door. An attractive boy talking on an iPhone got out of the driver seat talking a mile a minute not paying attention to his surroundings he was so distracted he bumped straight into me causing the contents of both our backpacks to go sprawling all over the senior section of the schools parking lot.

"Ha-ha great job Stalinski" a golden haired dude sneered walking past us holding lacrosse gear

"Hold on Scott I'll talk to you soon" the boy mumbled into the phone before disconnecting the call

"Yeah Jackson only you can look more like an ass and a jerk by trying to look tough you and I both know you aren't" he yelled after the blond jerk who didn't even turn around to acknowledge him.

"Hey sorry about that I'm a little frazzled it being the first day and all I'm Stiles by the way I don't think we've met before" the boy, Stiles, said to me holding his hand out for a handshake grabbing his hand I said

"Well you'd defiantly remember me if we had met before I mean look at me I'm gorgeous" smirking he took my had stating

"Finally a girl after my own heart sarcastic to the bone" helping load our stuff back into our respective backpacks I couldn't help looking him over. My previous thought about him being a boy was so wrong, no, Stiles Stalinski was a man. His buffness was the exact level of perfectness as far as I was concerned. His toned biceps matched the rest of his body, his shirt was just tight enough that I could see the shape of his eight pack, his legs were nicely defined giving the impression that he ran every day. When he looked up I got a closer look at his face he had nice eyebrows and his eyes were the color of warm honey and whiskey long eyelashes framed those masterpieces and his smile was that of an angel like god himself had constructed it. I couldn't tell if he knew himself how attractive he was because unlike what someone would do he didn't flaunt his looks instead deciding to do the exact opposite covering them up with low slung jeans that hung low enough on this hips you could just see the band of his black Calvin Klein boxers peaking out from the waistband of his jeans he also had on a baggy plaid shirt over top his fitted shirt and red Chuck Taylors to match the rest of his outfit overall a very laid back style.

"I'm Caela and I just moved here with my brother and sister from Portland" I told Stiles slinging my bag over my right shoulder.

"What about your parents where are they?" Stiles asked

"Um so who's this Scott guy you were talking to before you decided to get acquainted with my back?" I smirked purposely dodging Stiles question and walking in the direction of the double doors that led into the school.

"Um, Scotts my best friend he's more like my brother we've known each other since before being born our parents were best friends we've been through everything together breakups failed tests broken down cars you name it' he said then winced 'I don't even know why I'm telling you this I just met you and barely know you but straggly it feels like I've known you for a while now"

"Well I usually have that effect on people' I chuckled then turned serious 'no but I kind of feel the same way Stiles". A huge smile lit up his face and I was momentarily shocked at the brilliance of it as he pushed open the schools doors for me

"Well welcome to hell also known as beacon hills high"

Tell me what you think please review xoxoxo the ninja


End file.
